Cold natured
by RobertDaller
Summary: When Wendy gets kidnapped by an Alien brain it's up to Dipper Mabel Stan and Soos to save her With Mr and Mrs Pines along for the ride as the Countdown to the Nightmare begins here! Meanwhile Stan's soldiers search for the location of an ancient alien power core! This is the sixth in a series of stories
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone i'm back! this fanfiction could end up rather long we'll see..

and it starts right where How to Drive left off

(Soldier 1) Uuuhh find what Boss? we got the hat and the Tome Journal thing for the portal

(Stan) You don't listen do you?..

(Soldier 1) Buh huh?

(Stan) This Journal doesn't have plans to the portal we already finished it

(Soldier 1) Ooohh..

(Soldier 2) HAH! Yeah even I knew that.. but wait what's this one for again?

(Stan) Uuugh... THIS Journal has a Map in place of plans.. a map to the location of the Power Core

(Soldier 1) Power Core?

(Stan) Can you at least try to understand what i'm talking about?

The Portal and this Spacecraft can only be run with the Power Core in place I managed to open the portal for a few moments yes... but only by sacrificing one of my Amulets because I THOUGHT some of your kind could help me find the other keys I need

(Soldiers) Oooohhh...

(Stan) But perhaps you still can..

(Soldier 2) Whah?

(Stan) I can't leave my home and risk people catching on to my plot so I leave it in your hands

(Throws them Journal 0)

Follow the map and bring back the Power Core

(Soldier 1) YOU GOT IT BOSS!

(Soldier 2) We won't let you down!...Again...

(Stan) Good now if you'll excuse me I must return to the surface... (Stan leaves)


	2. Chapter 2

(The Next Morning at the Corduroy house)

(Wendy) Yaaaawwn!

Good Morning Boy!

(Dog) (Pant pant pant pant)

(Yeah I gave Wendy a Dog it's name is Chipper)

(Chipper) BARK!

Wendy's POV

"I wonder where the boys are at?" I thought to myself as I jumped out of bed

I looked to my right and saw a note said "Gone out be back soon"

Great.. they left without my permission again..Dad's gonna kill me

I raced Downstairs and out the door hoping to find them before they got too far

But as soon as I walked I got a Chill down my spine...as if something was watching me

I chose to ignore it not having a strong belief in the Supernatural except for ghosts...and Pyramid Genie Demon things... ok maybe I do believe in the Supernatural I don't know!

I looked behind me and I thought I saw a shadow... maybe i'm just seeing things

Then I heard a voice calling my name

"Wendy..."

"Who's there?" I screamed

Just then some sort of tentacle thing grabbed me

"YAAAAAAH!" I yelled as loud as I could but it's tentacle was so cold it knocked me out

and the next thing I knew I was in some sort of cage

END OF POV

(Wendy) Uuugh... where am I?

(?) Oh good you're awake

(Wendy) What? ROBBIE?!

(Robbie) That's right

(Wendy) W-what's going on?

(Robbie) Oh I just asked my friend here to bring you to me...

(Wendy) Friend?!

(A Ginormous Brain with eyes stretching out and two tentacles appears)

(Wendy) YUCK! What IS that?

(Robbie) This happens to be the creature who helped keep you under my control..

I realized I couldn't bring you here myself... so I had Brain Freeze here bring you to me...

(Wendy) Brain Freeze?... So wait this is who made that CD?!

(Brain Freeze) I created the CD yes..

But he screwed it up...

(Robbie) Well I..

(Wendy) You realize someone's gonna come rescue me right?

(Robbie) Oh we know they will...and that's the plan

(Wendy) Huh?

(Robbie) I'm going to tell Dipper all about your kidnapping

And bring him here too...

(Wendy) WHAT?! I'm the one you want! Take me! Leave Dipper alone!

(Robbie) Afraid I can't do that I need the Snot Nosed Kid here just a much as I do you..

and do you know why?

(Wendy) No..

(Robbie) And let's keep it that way shall we? HAH!

Be back once I get Dipper to "Rescue you"

until then stay nice and cozy with Brain Freeze

(Wendy) ROBBIE!

And that chapter happened sorta fast... ah well..


	3. Chapter 3

(Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack)

(Soos walks in)

(Soos) Good morning Mr Mrs and Mr Pines!

(Ariel) Ah good morning Soos!

(Stan) Sorry for calling you in on your vacation Soos Wendy didn't show up

(Soos) That's weird normally she at least shows up dude...

(Stan) Yeah well she's gonna have to show up soon if she wants her hat back

(Andrew) Hat?

(Stan) Yeah.. I borrowed her hat for a while

(Ariel) You mean her Lumberjack hat? Why on earth would you need that?

(Stan) I Just did ok! Yeesh

(Ariel) Ok ok i'm sorry

(Dipper and Mabel walk in)

(Dipper) Hey Soos what are you doing here?

(Mabel) We thought you were on vacation

(Stan) Wendy didn't show so I called him in

(Mabel) I'm sorry what?

(Dipper) What do you mean Wendy didn't show?!

(Stan) I mean what I said

(Mabel) Don't worry Dipper i'm sure she has a perfectly good reason for ditching work today

(Dipper) That's what scares me Come on Mabel

(Dipper pulls her arm)

(Mabel) HEY!

(Stan) You kids hurry back i've got lots of work for you to-

(Andrew and Ariel stare)

(Stan) I mean... i've got lots of worry for you to give me if you don't get back soon..yeah

(Dipper arrives at the Corduroy house)

(Dipper knocks)

(Dipper) WENDY! It's me Dipper! are you in there?

She's not answering and neither is her Dad...

(Mabel) Which means nobody's home maybe Manly Dan brought them with him camping again

(Dipper) Nah even Manly Dan knows not to mess with Stan.. Let's go in

(Grabs out Presidents key)

(Mabel) WHAT?! Were breaking in?!

(Dipper) Don't worry were just gonna look around and see if we see any evidence as to where they went

(Mabel) I don't like this Dipper... breaking into a house and Manly Dan's at that..

(Dipper) It's fine Mabel come on (Opens Door)

(They walk in)

(Chipper) BARK BARK BARK!

(Dipper) YIKES! (Jumps back)

(Mabel) HAH! What are you scared of the Dog?

(Dipper) ...NO!

(Mabel) Here Doggy here Boy (Pets him on the head)

(Chipper) BARK BARK BARK! (Runs off)

(Mabel) What is it boy? Did Timmy fall down the well again?!

(Dipper) Who the heck is Timmy?

(They run after the Dog)

(It jumps on Wendy's bed)

(They see portraits of Wendy and her family as well as a portrait of Robbie and numerous other boyfriends Wendy had in the past)

(Dipper) This must be Wendy's room...

(Mabel) BLAGH! It's messier than our room!

It looks like a Pig lives in here...

(Dipper) A Pig DOES live in our room y'know?

(Mabel) Yeah two of em..

(Dipper) Not funny

Hey look!

(See's paper)

reads "Gone out be back soon" "Signed Corduroy Boys"

(Mabel) Well that settles it they just went out

(Dipper) But this is addressed Corduroy Boys Wendy's brother which means.. we still don't know where Wendy is

(Mabel) Great... well...maybe she went out looking for them! that's simple enough!

(Dipper) Hmm... come on Mabel we need to find more clues

(Phone Rings)

(Dipper) YAAH!

(Mabel checks the Answering Machine)

(Mabel) It says it's Manly Dan

(Dipper) Oh great... just leave it

(Mabel picks up the phone)

(Dipper) MABEL!

(Mabel) Hello?

(Manly Dan) Hey Wendy it's me just calling to tell you I convinced my boss to let me have the Weekend off maybe we can go camping then or something I know you were wanting to spend some time with me and the boys so

(Mabel) (Mimicks Wendy's voice) Oh uh that sounds great Dad i'll tell the ...boys

(Dipper) What?

(Manly Dan) Anywho i'd better go my Boss is probably gonna explode Bye (Hangs up)

(Dipper) What was that about?!

(Mabel) Well I couldn't exactly tell him we broke into his house and his Daughter is missing could I?  
Besides I did NOT wanna tick that guy off!

(Dipper) No true but... Nevermind let's get outta here (They go out the door)

(Mabel) So where are we going now?

(Dipper) I don't know maybe we can ask around town or-

(Robbie walks)

(Robbie) KID! Oh boy I've never been so glad to- I've never been glad to see you!

(Dipper) Robbie? What are you doing here?! If you hurt Wendy i'll-

(Robbie) I didn't I swear listen I just saw a Giant Alien Brain kidnap Wendy!

(Dipper/Mabel) WHAT?!

(Dipper) D-do you know where it took her?

(Robbie) Well... Rumor has it there's a brain haunting the castle on the far side of town "Transylbrainia"

(Dipper) I...as easy as that is for me to believe considering the other things i've seen in this town I'm not sure I trust you last time I saw you were trying to brainwash Wendy

(Robbie) Oh so because i'm singing to her i'm trying to brainwash her? Like I said I had no idea that would brainwash her!

(Dipper) Well.. this is my only lead right now.. ALRIGHT! But i'm gonna go get help first I don't wanna be alone with my sister around YOU i'll get Soos and Stan too if he'll come with us You'd better not be lying to me Robbie...

(Mabel) YEAH!

(Robbie) Wouldn't dream of it Kid

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

(They arrive back at the Mystery Shack)

(Dipper) SOOS! STAN!

(Stan) What?

(Andrew) Oh good you're back Dipper what's-

(Mabel) Not now Dad Dipper's girlfriend just got kidnapped by an alien brain!

(Andrew) Dipper's...what?

(Ariel) Aaawww Dipper's already found his first love?

(Dipper) What I-...Ugh no it's not... It's Wendy She's been-

(Andrew) Wait Wendy's your girlfriend? isn't she a little old for you son?

(Dipper) Ugh.. will you please just listen to me!

(Ariel) Andrew listen to what he has to say

a fri-... A Guy I know just saw an Alien Brain kidnap Wendy!

(Soos) GASP!

(Andrew) Pfft... You're kidding right?

(Soos) Then we've got to go rescue her! (Soos gets up)

(Andrew) What? Soos you can't be serious the Supernatural is malarkey! right Stan?

(Stan) ...

(Andrew) Hey Uncle Stan?

(Stan) What oh yeah it's malarkey it's all fake

(Soos) No dudes i've seen stuff in this town i've seen a Sea Monster Video Game Characters come to life Magic Shrinking Crystals Monsters made of candy a Bottomless Pit-

(Stan) I will admit about the Bottomless Pit

(Soos) Listen the point is this town is full of weird secrets and I believe their story come on dudes we've got to go rescue her

(Andrew) Oh all right i'll come with you

(Dipper) WHAT?! But it could be dangerous-

(Andrew) Were the Parents Dipper were the ones who should be saying that besides I don't believe in the Supernatural and if it is real then I want to see it and i'll need to be there to protect you

(Ariel) I'm coming too!

(Dipper) Ooohh boy...

(Mabel) Nothing good can come of this..

(Stan) Me too besides Wendy better have a good excuse for missing work today!

(Dipper) Alright let's go get Robbie...

(All) ...Robbie?  



	5. Chapter 5

(They walk out the door)

(Robbie) Oh good what took so long EEP!-

(Dipper) What is it now Jerkface?

(Robbie) Is it absolutely necessary for HIM to come along? (Points at Stan)

(Dipper) Uuuhh... Yes why?

(Robbie) ...No reason.. let's just get

(Dipper) Right lead us to Transylbrainia!

(Andrew Whispers) Psst! Stan!

(Stan Whispers) What?

(Andrew Whispers) Do they know about... Robbie yet?

(Stan Whispers) No I... I haven't told them the two of them haven't got along well without hearing about that so they might as well not know I don't think he knows either

(Andrew Whispers) Well you can't expect them never to-

(Mabel) What's all the Whispering about?

(Andrew) Uuuhh nothing...

(And so the group ventures to Transylbrainia not knowing of Robbie's (Somewhat obvious) Betrayal

(Meanwhile deep in the forest of Gravity Falls we find Stan's alien soldiers still searching for the location of the Power Core)

(Soldier 1) Hmm..

(Soldier 2) What is it?

(Soldier 1) This map doesn't make any sense

(Soldier 2) How so?

(Soldier 1) Because it stops right here

(Soldier 2) Ooohh..  
BUT THERE'S NOTHING HERE!

(Soldier 1) Maybe were supposed to dig it up?

(Soldier 2) And look it tells us to go in circles...

(Soldier 1) But why?

(McGucket walks up)

(Soldier 2) EEP! It's a human!

(Soldier 1) Don't worry dude it's just an old man what could he possibly do to us?

(McGucket) What are you fellers a jittering about?

(Soldier 1) You wouldn't understand go home Old Man

(McGucket) Try me

(Soldier 1)... Ok fine

(Soldier 2) WHAT?!

(Soldier 1) This is a map to an ancient alien relic ignore the rest of the book THIS is what matters

(McGucket) Hmm...

(Soldier 1) But at the very end of the map it's just telling us to go into circles any idea what it means?

(McGucket) Exactly what it says! Follow me!

(Soldier 2) Should we really be trusting this guy?

(Soldier 1) Have you got a better idea?

(Soldier 2) Hmm...


	6. Chapter 6

(Soldier 2) So why exactly are we going in circles?

(McGucket) Because that's what the map says and that's what we should do

(Soldier 2) And how do you know all of this?

(Soldier 1) Come on man does it really matter? as long as we find the Power Core for Stan were in the clear!

(McGucket) Stan? You mean Ol Mr Mystery?

(Soldier 1) That's right we work for him

(Soldier 2) DUDE!

(Soldier 1) Oh come on he's an old man there's no way he's gonna remember all of this!

(McGucket) Exactly why does Stan want this...relic?

(Soldier 1) Well if you must know it's a Power Core to an alien space craft buried underneath the Old Man's property!

(McGucket) Wow well I knew the Mystery Shack was mysterious but an alien space craft? That's mighty amazing

(Soldier 1) I KNOW RIGHT! And we're aliens!

(Soldier 2) Ugh...

(McGucket) Welp here's where we stop

(Soldier 2) WHAT?! Were back where we started!

(The ground shakes)

(A Metal Door appears the ground opening a ginormous crater)

(Soldier 2) What?!

(Soldier 1) So walking around it that many times must have opened it up... LOOK STAIRS!

Down there must be the way to the Power Core!

(McGucket) Well i'll be on my way fellers good luck

(Soldier 1) Bye and thanks again!

(Soldier 2) If that guy rats us out..

(Soldier 1) Oh please he's a battered Old Man nobody is going to believe him now come on! The Power Core can't be too far now!


	7. Chapter 7

(Soldier 2) Man... it sure is creepy down there

(Soldier 1) Dude were Aliens don't let a few Rats and Spiders scare you besides-

(?) ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAARRR!

(Soldier 1) Mother..

(Soldier 2) W-what was that?

(Soldier 1) I don't know let's just get the Power Core and hurry!

(Now let's get back to our heroes shall we? (And Robbie)

(Robbie) Alright here we are... Tranylbrainia

(Lightning and Thunder)

(Soos) Nice touch

(Dipper) Well what are we waiting for let's get in there and rescue Wendy!

(Grabs out Presidents key)

(Robbie) What is that?

(Dipper) None of your business (Opens the Door)

(Mabel) Whoooaaa...

(Dipper) This place is spookier than Dusk 2 Dawn...

(Andrew) Dusk 2 Dawn? You mean the Convenience Store?

(Dipper) You know about it?

(Andrew) Know about it yeah.. last I heard it's shut down what the heck were you two doing there? it's off limits!

(Mabel) We were having a blast with a bunch of teenagers that's what!

(Ariel) WHAT?!  
Why was my little lamb hanging out with the blasted teenagers of this town? They're all insane! Granted Wendy's ok but..

(Dipper) MOM Can you cut it with the lamb thing! i'm 12 Years old! You're embarrassing me!

(Stan slaps them)

(Ariel) STAN!

(Dipper) What was that for?

(Stan) Cut it out with the fighting alright? Whatever it is it can wait until we get out of here (Thinking) I can't let this crazy place get to them

(Robbie thinking) Darn you Old Man..

(Talking) Yeah besides Wendy was with us

(Stan) Since when were YOU the voice of reason?

(Robbie) I have my moments

(Andrew) Wait were you there too? UGH! What kind of Caretaker are you Stan? Letting them hang out with HIM

(Dipper) Wait huh? What do you know about-

(Brain Freeze) BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

(All) EEP!

(Ariel) What on earth was that?

(Brain Freeze) I am called Brain Freeze!

(Andrew) Brain Freeze? HAH! Ok now I know this is a joke

Alright Wendy this prank has gone a little too far come out before Stan has you fired

(Brain Freeze appears)

(Andrew) W-what the?

(Brain Freeze) Bwahahaha what is this? Do you not believe in the Supernatural Andrew Pines?

(Andrew) H-how do you know my name?

(Brain Freeze) I know many things many of the mysteries of this town!

(Dipper) What do you want with Wendy?

(Brain Freeze) I was released by a spell to serve my Master and my Master desires this girl..

He desires you as well

(Dipper) ME?!

(Andrew) If you want my son you're gonna have to go through me first!

(Ariel) And me!

(All) And all of us!

(Brain Freeze) Bwahahahahhahahah! Oh I find that extremely unlikely...

(The Castle goes Pitch Black)

(All) AAH!

(Andrew) Dipper Mabel Ariel? Where are you?!

(Mabel) Were right here Dad...

(Dipper) H-how are we gonna see?

(Andrew) I think i've got a match in here somewhere-

(Stan's 8 Ball Cane lights up)

(Brain Freeze) AAAAAAH!

(Andrew) What the? Since when could your cane-

(Stan) Not now let's just find Wendy

(Wendy) YAAAAHH!

(Dipper) WENDY!

She's upstairs come on!

(They rush upstairs)


	8. Chapter 8

(Dipper) WENDY?!

(Wendy) DIPPER?! GO BACK GET OUT OF HERE!

(Dipper) I'm not leaving without you!

(Robbie whispers) Brain Freeze shut her up before she ruins everything!

(Brain Freeze) As you wish master

(Mabel) Did you say something?

(Robbie) Uuhhh no

(Soos) AGH! Dude were never gonna find her in this crazy place these stairs go on forever!

(Back where Wendy's hidden)

(Brain Freeze appears)

(Wendy) AHH! Can you please turn the lights back on? This is creeping me out

(Brain Freeze) HAH!

No afraid not listen My Master needs you to shut up ok? You're ruining the plan

(Wendy) I am huh? In that case i'll scream louder

(Brain Feeze slams the wall)

(Brain Freeze) Listen to me girl if you ruin the Master's plan i'm not gonna be the only one who's a severed brain around here

(Wendy) HAH! I'm not scared of a big ugly brain there's about 5 in a jar in the Mystery Shack

(Brain Freeze) Oh i'm not talking about hurting you i'm talking about your friend who's come to rescue you

(Wendy) You wouldn't..

(Brain Freeze) Are you willing to take that chance?

(Wendy) ...(Sits down in the cage)

No you win

(Brain Freeze) HAH! Good now sit tight until the brat gets here (Disappears)

(Back with the main group)

(Mabel) Uuuuuuugh how long will this go on?

(Ariel) How is this even possible? This place is bigger on the inside! It's unnatural!

(Soos) This is Majorly Spooky dude

(Andrew) There's an alien brain haunting this place with a name that's a pun and you guys are more interested in the building?... Why?

(Ariel) Fair point...

(Mabel) This isn't the first villain we've fought with a punny name (Author) Bill Cipher

(Andrew) And Stan's Cane glows for crying out loud! What is that about?

(Stan) We'll talk about that later

(Dipper) Less talking more searching

(Mabel) And what's this about Robbie? you guys seem to know more about him than we do

(Stan) ...Later

(Robbie) Yeah later

(Dipper) Guys look a room!

(They open the door)

(Dipper) There's nothing there..

(Mabel) Hey look at this drawing on the wall!

(Dipper) It looks like... Bill?

(Mabel) What are these symbols around him?

(A Drawing of the Picture briefly seen in the Theme Song is on the wall)

(Andrew) Excuse me Bill?

(Soos) A Dream Demon we had to chase out of Mr Pines's mind dude

(Dipper) I think i've seen these symbols before..

(Ariel) Why that one looks like the Pine Tree on your hat!

(Mabel) HEY! And my Shooting Star!

(Robbie) Is that the Symbol on my Jacket?

(Thinking) Brain Freeze didn't tell me about this room

(Dipper) That looks just like the symbol on Stan's fez!

(Stan) Hmm..

(Soos) HEY! That Question Mark looks just like the one on the shack!...And my shirt!

(Mabel) It's the sign for the Tent O Telepathy!

(Dipper) That looks like Glasses an Ice Pack and...a Llama? And..!

(Mabel) GASP!

(Dipper) It's the hand on the Journal! But what does this all mean?

(The Door shuts quickly)

(Dipper) Stan you'd better keep that Cane glowin-

YAAH!

(MabeL) DIPPER?!

(Stan) KID?

(Andrew/Ariel) DIPPER!

Where did he go?

(Stan) I-I don't know...

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

(Mabel) We've gotta do something!

(Stan) Let's go back outside... and keep going up!

Maybe... we'll find him

(Andrew) MAYBE?!

(They go back outside)

(Back with Stan's soldiers0

(Soldier 2) UUUUGH Are we ever gonna get somewhere?

(Soldier 1) Pfft.. I don't know dude..

WAIT! There it is!

(The see the Power Core it's a GIGANTIC Blue Daimond like Gem with a red spot that looks much like an eye in the middle0

(Soldier 2) YES ALRIGHT LET'S (Starts to grab it)

(Soldier 1) Waaaaiit... Don't

(soldier 2) HUH?! But we've gotta bring this back to the boss

(Soldier 1) Chances are there's a trap waiting for us once we move it.. so we need something to go in it's place

(Soldier 2)) I KNOW MY HELMET!

(Soldieer 1) Whoa man... but if you take off your helmet people can tell your an alien!

(Soldier 2) Hmm... fair point..

Then you take off your helmet

(Soldier 1) WHAT?!

(Soldier 2) COME OOOON It's the only heavy we have what else can we do?!

(Soldier 1) GUUUHH (Takes off his helmet)

(Puts it on the pedestal in place of the Power Core)

(Soldier 1) Now let's get! and fast!

(?) ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR!

(Soldiers) AAAAAAAAH!

RUN!

(The Multi Bear walks up

(Multi Bear) What are you doing in my cave?

(Soldier 1) Oh... is this YOUR cave? pfft... I had no idea

(Mutli Bear) Atually wait... this isn't my cave...

(Soldier 2) Huh?

(Multi Bear) Where..Where am I?

(Soldier 1) Oh hold on.. we unleashed a hole in the ground.. you must have.. fell into the hole

(Mutli Bear) What? what happened to my cave?

(Soldier 2) It got destroyed most likely decimated even!

(Mutli Bear) WHAT?! Oh no...

(Soldier 1) HEY! But look on the bright side man.. This gives you the opportunity to find yourself a new cave!

(Multi Bear) You know what? Your right!

I'm gonna go out there and find myself a new cave!

(Walks off)

(Soldier 1) Whew... that was close

(Soldier 2) BUT WE GOT THE CORE! Let's go bring it to Stan he's gonna be sooooooo proud of us!

(Soldier 1) Yeah he is!

(They run off)  



	10. Chapter 10

(The two Soldiers arrive at the Mystery Shack to make sure Stan is home don't worry even they aren't stupid enough to walk in knowing Stan's family could be home they just peeked through a window)

(Soldier 1) He's ...he's not home none of them are

(Soldier 2) I wonder where they went...

(Soldier 1) I don't know maybe we should just crash in the lair until he gets back

(Soldier 2) Or we could go get him!

(Soldier 1) But how? we don't know where he is! and what if we run into somebody...

(Soldier 2) Hmm... what to do.. Let's just go around and look for him!

(Soldier 1) Sounds like a plan!

(And the two IMBECILES Go off looking for Stan not knowing of what this decision will cause)

(Stan) DIPPER! KID!

(Mabel) Hey has anyone seen Robbie? I think he wandered off..

(Soos) Oh dudes I don't like this..

(Andrew) Forget him! We've got to find my son!

(Ariel) Oh my poor little lamb! what could have happened to him?

(Back with Dipper)

(Dipper) Uuughh...

(Wendy) DIPPER?!

(Dipper) WENDY!

W-where are we?

(Brain Freeze appears)

(Brain Freeze) BWAHAHAHA! At last we have the both of you...

(Dipper) W-what?

(Robbie walks in)

(Robbie) HAHAHA! Oh boy.. this was easier than I thought it would be..

(Dipper) ROBBIE? WHAT?!

(Robbie) Dude you haven't figured it out by now? I TRICKED you i'm in cahoots with the brain!

(Dipper) BUT WHY?!

(Robbie) Because he helps keep Wendy mine forever yeesh for my Worst Enemy you sure do have a hard time believing i'm the bad guy HAH!

(Dipper) ! So he must have made the-

(Wendy) YOU JERK! LET US GO!

(Robbie) I don't think so not yet... (Grabs out a book)

(Dipper) ! W-what is that book you're holding?

(Robbie) Pfft.. like i'd tell you

(Dipper see's the Book has Six Fingers and a Six on it)

(Dipper) ! It can't be...

(Wendy) What is it?

(Dipper) That Journal... i've seen one like it before..

(Robbie) Alright let's begin this spell shall we? I found the passage

(Brain Freeze) As you wish master..

(Wendy) S-spell?

(Dipper) What are you gonna do to us?

(Robbie) According to my friend Brain Freeze here there's a certain spell that can make you all mine..

(Wendy) And what's that?

(Robbie) Switching affections..

(Wendy) Wait huh?

(Robbie) You see right now you hate me.. but according to Brain Freeze this spell might just switch the hate around

(Wendy) And you're gonna make me hate Dipper instead of you?... yeah that's not gonna happen

(Dipper) Gulp..

(Robbie) Oh we'll see about that... begin the spell Brain Freeze..


	11. Chapter 11

(Brain Freeze) No you must recite it

(Robbie) WHAT?! Ugh.. fine..

(This part here is Latin I have no idea if it's accurate or not lol)

Femina Quisnam Semel Invisus Diligo Iterum Restituo Mei Semel in

DIPPER PINES!

(A Golden Glow goes around Wendy and then disappears)

(Robbie) HAHA! YES SHE'S MINE! LET HER OUT OF THE CAGE!

(Brain Freeze) As you wish master (Lets her out)

(Robbie) So Babe wanna go catch a movie or-

(Punches him the face)

(Robbie) OW! What? You're supposed to be under my control!

(Wendy) Apperantly your little "Spell" didn't work

(Robbie) BRAIN FREEZE?

(Brain Freeze) She must be being protected by some extremely powerful force... but what?

(Robbie) Yeah well the Brain washing worked last time... so what's the deal?

Whatever.. we'll just capture them again and...WHAT? They escaped!

Oh no... they're not getting away that easy...

(Robbie grabs an Amulet and holds it up to his chest)

(The Amulet glows Red)

(Back Downstairs)

(Dipper) Huff Huff... I think we lost them..

(Wendy) Do you think he's gonna come back after us?

(Dipper) Most likely come on let's go look for everybody else

(Wendy) Everybody else?..

(Back with The Rest of them)

(Stan holds his Eight Ball Cane up still lighting the room)

(Stan) I don't understand.. where could they have gone?

(Mabel) Y'know there' something else I don't understand.. Those weirdo symbols on the wall back there ..One of them was Glasses and they look like the ones you're wearing Dad.. Come to think of it I've never seen you wear them before..

(Andrew) Yes well ahem... these are my Father's Glasses your Uncle Stan mailed them to me during this summer.. said I could keep them

(Mabel)

(Stan) Can we just keep looking please?

(Andrew) Believe me I want to find him as much as the rest of you.. but hearing the things he's done during this summer... I think he can handle himself..

(Ariel) Oh I just hope he's ok...

(Soos) Hey dudes look!

(Dipper) GUYS!

(Ariel hugs him to death)

MOM! You're choking me!

(Ariel) Sorry..

(Andrew) Glad to see you're ok my boy (messes with his hair)

HEY! Where's your hat?

(Dipper) Huh? Oh no! I must have lost it in this place!

(Andrew) It's fine we'll get you a new one

(Wendy) Uh guys? i'm here too!

(Mabel) WENDY! Glad to see you're ok!

(Soos) Aw dude thank goodness the Brain didn't eat you! You think maybe.. it ate Robbie?

(Wendy) No Unfortunately not... Robbie's stabbed us in the back AGAIN

(Andrew) Not suprising..

(Stan) He's working with the Brain?

(Wendy) Afraid so tried to get me back under his control

(Andrew) I'm sorry what?

(Wendy) Robbie was my boyfriend not terribly long ago

(Andrew) HE WAS YOUR WHAT?!

(Wendy) Yeah um... why? How do you know him?

(Stan) Aw crud..

(Wendy) What?

(Stan) The batteries in my cane are going dry..

(Wendy) Batteries?..

(Soos) Oh so that's all it was Haha dude I thought it was magic or something

(Andrew) Ditto

(Dipper) Wait if the Cane's batteries go dry will we be able to see?

(All) ...(Batteries go dry) 


	12. Chapter 12

(Dipper) Uuhh guys now what are we gonna do?

(Wendy) Hey no worries there's a creepy red light eminating from upstairs

(Dipper) Oh ok good WAIT WHAT?!

(Stan) That can't be good

(Robbie) You're coming with me Wendy!

(Stan punches him the face)

(Other Robbie?) Don't you run away from me!

(Andrew) Wait... what's going on?

(Stan) ! Can it be?...

(Author) What is Stan talking about?

(Wendy) How are there two of him?

(Soos) Dude make that three!

(Robbie 3) Ahahahaha a little confused?

(Wendy) Uh quite a bit actually

(Dipper) Yeah same

(Another Robbie walks up holding the Red Amulet)

(True Robbie) Hahaha alright everyone get into your cages

(Dipper) Cages?

(Stan) Robbie come on you can't do this to your old man!

(Dipper/Mabel/Wendy) OLD MAN?!

(Stan) Oh great..

(Robbie) I can and I am now I want all of you in your place! I'll figure out someway to get Wendy under control yet!

(They all holds their hands up the air)

(Mabel) Hmm...

(Brain Freeze appears)

(Brain Freeze) Yes they will make the perfect prisoners...

(Robbie) Yeah and so will you!

(Brain Freeze) WHAT?!

Have you forgotten all i've done for you?! Without me you never would've had Wendy at all!

(Robbie) Yeah I recall and I also recall since I summoned you BOTH your plans failed miserably so now it's my turn it's time to use the Journal's Amulet to turn things around!

(Stan) !

(Mabel) Journal?

(Two Robbie clones grab each of them)

(Stan) Why I oughtta

(Mabel) ..I don't think so! (Mabel grabs out her grappling hook and grapples the Red Amulet back to her)

AMULET GRAB! YES!

(Throws it on the ground and breaks it)

(Robbie NO!

(Dipper) HAHA YES!

(Robbie) Eheheheh...

(Wendy) What you gonna do now Jerk?

(Robbie) Aw crud...

(Brain Freeze) Grrr...

(Dipper) It's over Robbie give it up!

(Mabel) Hows about we give him to the Police? They caught Gideon so maybe..

(Robbie) Yeah right they'd never believe you!

(Wendy) Oh with all of us i'm sure they would.. and we'll make sure to leave out the part about the "Killer Brain"

(Robbie Gulp)

(Andrew holds his arms behind his back)

(Andrew) You have the right to remain silent

(And so they call the Police)

(The Police take Robbie about)

(Dipper) Hey Grunkle Stan?

(Stan) Huh? Whuzzat?

(Dipper) When you said you were... Robbie's Old Man what did you mean by that?

(Stan) I meant... I meant he was my son

(Mabel) WHAT?!

(Dipper) Wow.. I.. why didn't you ever tell us?

(Stan) Look.. he doesn't like talking about me and Vice Versa ok? just.. just forget about it...


	13. Chapter 13

(Meanwhile)

(Soldier 1) ...Sigh we're never gonna find them..

(Soldier 2) HEY LOOK!

(Soldier 1) What?

(Soldier 2) They're over there!

(Soldier 1) Wow.. who would've thought he'd be near the Big Spooky Castle aw man but he's not alone..

(Soldier 2) No problem dude we'll put on Earth Clothing walk over there give it to him in a box say it's a gift and Boom Bam

(Soldier 1) Dude did I ever tell you you're a genius?

(Soldier 2) No but you should more often...

(Soldier 1) But I don't know how to tie Earth Shoes

(Soldier 2) Dude we don't need to tie them nobody does that

(They go over to them in Earth clothing)

(Soldier 1) Excuse me sir..

(Stan) Huh what?

(Soldier 1) We have a gift for you!

(Soldier 2) Yeah and were not aliens!

(The other one punches him)

(Stan) Ookk

(Whispers) What the heck are you two doing here?

(Soldier 1) (Whispers) It's the Power Core we got it for you

(Stan) Oooh right my gift yeah...

(Soldier 1) Here you go!

(Trips on Shoe Laces)

(Soldier 2) Oh crud!

(The Jewel starts to fall into Stan)

(Stan) What?

(At this moment Dipper and Mabel are talking with their parents and Soos so they don't notice this)

(But Wendy does)

(Wendy) ?! LOOK OUT!

(Wendy pushes Stan out of the way of the Jewel and it falls into Wendy)

(Wendy disappears leaving only her hat behind the Jewel breaks into shards and the shards scatter across the sky)

(Dipper) WENDY?!

(Mabel) ?! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

(Ariel) STAN! WHAT?

(Stan) I-I-I...

(Soldiers) Oh crud.. we messed up again run!

(Trips on Shoe Laces)

(Dipper) YOU GUYS! WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO WENDY?

(Soldier 2) Uh we don't really know..

(Soldier 1) Really we don't..

(They take off their shoes and run)

(Dipper) GET BACK HERE! Dang it.. who were those guys? Their voice sounded vaguely familiar...

(Mabel) W-where did she go? I don't understand!

(Dipper kneels down)

(Dipper) I don't know... but I swear i'm gonna find out..


	14. Chapter 14

(At the Gravity Falls Detention Center)

(Police Officer) Mr. Robbie V?

(Robbie) Yeah?

(Police Officer) You have a Dipper and Stan Pines here to see you

(Robbie) Aw great (He goes out)

(Robbie) Look if this is to rub it in my face I-

(Dipper bangs down)

(Dipper) WHAT DID YOU DO TO WENDY?!

(Stan) Calm down kid

(Robbie) ! I thought we went through this.. I brain washed her

(Dipper) No just recently! she disappeared in a flash of light what did you do?

(Robbie) ...I didn't..I didn't do anything...

(Dipper) LIAR!

(Robbie) Listen to me! I..I didn't do it I don't know what happened ok?

(Dipper) Why should I believe you? Everything you've ever said has been a lie!

(Robbie) Believe I can relate to what you're saying but... I didn't do it

(Dipper) AAARGH!

(Dipper runs out the door)

(Dipper) See if you can get anything out of him

(Stan) ...Look

(Robbie) What do you want?

(Stan) Your book

(Robbie) What?

(Stan) Your book with six fingers on it that one? I need it

(Robbie) Pfft.. haha what? how do you even know about that?

(Stan) The Amulet you carried you said it came from a Journal

(Robbie) Well tough Old Man that book is the only thing I can trust in this crazy town and it's mine

(Stan) ...Give me the book and i'll make sure you get out of here

(Robbie) Say what?

(Stan) You heard me

(Robbie) ...Well with a deal like that how can I refuse (Grabs out the book and puts it through the slot)

Just keep your end of the bargain

(Stan) I will

(Stan walks away)

And that's it for this fanfiction Unfortunately this one had a VERY Horrible ending and were not gonna see a good one for a while O_o it only goes downhill from here but we WILL see Wendy again don't worry she's not dead 


End file.
